


Вперёд, домой

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coda, Fix-It, Gen, Healing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Тони старается привести свою жизнь в порядок и перестать постоянно вспоминать произошедшее. Где-то в перерывах между лечением, ответственными поступками, попытками уберечь подростка-супергероя от слишком уж больших проблем и переездом из Башни Мстителей Тони обменивается сообщениями со Стивом — и поезд трогается.





	Вперёд, домой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moving Forward, Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159043) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



> Фиксит, трибьют к фильму «Человек-паук: Возвращение».  
> Я не могла не принести это перед «Войной бесконечности».

Три недели он спал на жёсткой раскладушке в индийском храме и занимался тем, чем, по собственному убеждению, должен был заниматься: дистанцировался, успокаивался, избавлялся от боли и гнева, не давал мыслям бесконтрольно ходить по кругу, искал внутренний центр силы, старался взять себя в руки. Последнее звучало так охренительно просто — особенно от тех, у кого никогда не было проблем.

Тони обнаружил, что это как угодно, но только не просто.

У него всегда были трудности с тем, чтобы отпускать от себя прошлое.

Всю жизнь он принимал происходящее с ним близко к сердцу: слова и поступки отца, попытки фальшивых друзей добиться от него чего-либо, гибель родителей, последующие тяжелые годы, Оби, Инсена, Железного человека. И все эти шрамы он заработал ещё до того, как пришельцы решили завоевать Землю.

Пока все вокруг набирались травматического опыта, Тони переживал одну за другой катастрофы вселенского масштаба.

«Только сюда тебя привела не одна из них», — подумалось ему в крошечной и почти пустой храмовой келье.

Он до сих пор злился.

На Барнса. На отца. На Г.И.Д.Р.У. На всё то, что от него скрывали.

Он даже не мог это назвать.

Даже не мог его имя назвать.

Но это ведь первый шаг к исцелению, так? Посмотреть в глаза правде.

Он чертовски злился на Стива за то, что тот знал и не сказал; за то, что тот защищал своего лучшего друга, не считаясь с высокой ценой, которую пришлось заплатить за это всем остальным; за то, что в решающий момент тот показал Тони, что именно значила для него их дружба. Письмо с извинениями не слишком-то помогло Тони справиться со злостью, хотя он в некотором роде оценил жест.

Если честно, следовало признать, что его полоснуло по сердцу не просто предательство и не «просто» увечье Роуди, с которым тому придётся теперь жить.

Тони почувствовал, что его отодвинули на второй план — и это его уязвило.

А еще он увидел, каково это, когда Стив нерушимо в кого-то верит.

«Только не в меня. — В груди взметнулась такая ревнивая и яростная обида, что если бы она обрела плоть, то посрамила бы Халка во всём его гигантском зеленом великолепии. — В меня — никогда».

Чтобы убедиться в этом, достаточно было вспомнить Альтрона и реакцию Стива на ошибку Тони.

Тогда тоже было больно. Это была настолько глубокая рана, что вначале казалось — она никогда не зарастёт. Но сейчас, вдали от всех и вся, Тони понял, что со временем боль начала медленно утихать.

«Ха, так вот, значит, какое оно — исцеление».

***

Трижды в неделю он справлялся о своем Мальчишке-паучишке. Хэппи коротко вводил его в курс дела и, если Тони просил, пересылал ему подборку сообщений. Пацан пользовался своими возможностями, но выше головы прыгнуть не пытался. Ну и чудненько.

Еще он разражался потоком смс каждую свободную минуту, отчего Хэппи хотелось на стену лезть.

— Он привязчивый, — Тони пожал плечами. Он сам был в его возрасте не лучше.

— Раздражающий, — Хэппи даже через экран умудрился передать кислый привкус во рту.

— Подростки, — Тони снова пожал плечами. — Главное — не давай ему влипать в неприятности.

— Хорошо, — без особой уверенности произнёс Хэппи; его явно не радовала роль няньки супергероя.

— Хэп, ты ведь уже натренировался на мне.

— Большая часть работы была на Пеппер.

Тони рассмеялся:

— И то правда.

Так или иначе, в конечном счете он причинил ей слишком много неприятностей.

Может, именно поэтому, несмотря на всю обиду и сожаление, он взял в своё посвященное самопознанию путешествие старомодный мобильник и теперь повсюду таскал его в кармане брюк? Потому что очень и очень немногие могли понять, что он сейчас испытывает?

Это было самое простое объяснение, а Тони сейчас предпочитал простоту.

***

«Ты продаёшь Башню?» — гласило первое сообщение.

В последний раз он видел Стива четыре месяца назад, и вот уже как несколько недель он провёл в поисках себя. Два дня назад он решил, что больше не злится. Злость не вернёт ему родителей и не исправит причинённого им вреда — и причинённого ему тоже. Футуристу пора было снова посмотреть в будущее и двинуться вперёд.

«Да», — набрал он и отправил, не успев добавить: «Только это не твоё дело».

«Но не уезжаешь из Нью-Йорка?» — гласило следующее сообщение, полученное через пару часов.

«Я не в Нью-Йорке», — набрал он, сердито хмурясь.

На этот раз ждать ответа не пришлось:

«Я не это имел в виду».

«Я знаю», — Тони отложил телефон в сторону. Он не обязан был Стиву ничего объяснять.

***

На новой базе Тони переложил телефон в ящик стола. В течение следующих нескольких дней, пока он наносил на обстановку завершающие штрихи, продавал Башню Мстителей и душевно общался с Питером Паркером, он ни разу о нём не вспомнил. И даже спустя неделю он и секунды не потратил на мысли о нём, пока надевал элегантный — но не слишком элегантный — костюм, закрывал глаза солнечными очками и ехал забирать Питера после его «внешкольных занятий».

— Мэй знает, — сказал пацан. Немного поплутав по улицам Квинса, он привёл Тони в маленькую бургерную, где, по его уверениям, готовили самую лучшую картошку фри с сыром и чили. Тони в принципе было всё равно, куда они пойдут. Он только хотел удостовериться, что пацан осознаёт: пусть он принимает собственные взрослые решения и совершает собственные ужасные ошибки, Тони всё равно будет поддерживать его, несмотря ни на что. Ну, в своём собственном стиле. Через сверхзанятость.

— Наверное, поговорить с ней будет не лучшей идеей, — Тони позволил вопросу повиснуть в воздухе.

Питер слегка поморщился:

— По-моему, сейчас вы — последний человек, которого она хочет видеть в нашем доме, мистер С… Тони, или хотя бы в нашем районе. Ей в принципе не по душе всё это супергеройство.

С учётом последних нескольких недель, полных переживаний о том, как бы пацан не убился, Тони прекрасно понимал её чувства. Если бы у него был сын и кто-нибудь вовлёк его в конфликт супергероев, который нежданно-негаданно вырвался бы из-под контроля и привёл к полному разрушению аэропорта (за него Тони до сих пор расплачивался) и параличу одного из причастных, Тони бы, скорее всего, отреагировал точно так же. Весьма привлекательная тетушка Питера желала своему племяннику только самого лучшего, а в этом мире лишь несколько человек считали Тони Старка способным на благотворное влияние.

— Замётано, — кивнул он.

Пацан буквально всосал в себя половину жирного бургера с беконом и сыром. Тони укусил ломтик картошки и вынужден был признать, что она восхитительна.

— А то большое здание... это база Мстителей? — Питер со скоростью света перешёл на отвлечённую болтовню. — Ну, вон то, где мы были. А кто там ещё сейчас есть? Ты ведь живёшь там не один?

Еще месяц назад боль и негодование мгновенно продемонстрировали бы себя во всей красе. Месяц назад — но не сейчас.

— Я, Роуди, Вижен, иногда Тор… там много места.

— Мой учитель говорит, что Капитан Америка теперь военный преступник.

А сейчас им могло бы завладеть зеленоглазое чудище, полное ревнивого бешенства. Могло бы — но нет. У бурных эмоций, вызванных обидой, травмами и уходом друзей, больше не было над ним власти.

— На это есть основания, — признал Тони. — Я понимаю, что в СМИ любят называть то, что произошло, войной, но это, на мой взгляд, чересчур. Просто слишком далеко зашедшая ссора. Имей это в виду, когда захочешь поссориться с друзьями.

— Ладно, — Питер без лишних вопросов проглотил оставшуюся еду. — Никаких ссор.

***

Вечером, оказавшись у своего стола, Тони достал телефон и окинул его задумчивым взглядом.

«Башня продана, — уведомил он, как будто Стив был ещё не в курсе. Ответа не последовало, и он добавил: — Но если кому-нибудь понадобится дом, местечко найдётся».

По-прежнему тишина.

Тони отложил телефон. Интересно, что Стив вычитает в его словах? Сам он уже о них пожалел.

«Ты серьёзно?» — откликнулся Стив примерно сорок минут спустя, и Тони закатил глаза. Стив ничего из сказанного им не воспринимал на веру. Впрочем, эта мысль не вызвала никаких особых чувств: Тони было куда важнее, о чём именно Стив подумал. Сам он точно был готов отпустить прошлое — и забросить оскорбляющую его своей старомодностью трубку куда подальше, пока ему не понадобится приславший её старикашка.

Именно в этот момент пришло следующее сообщение:

«Дом — это не здание. Давай встретимся».

— Да ладно? Ты что, спятил? Не боишься, что я навечно упеку тебя за решетку? — спросил Тони у пустой комнаты.

Он набрал:

«Бургеры и фри? Есть одно заведение на примете».

Определённо, они оба выжили из ума: один — из невероятно гениального, другой — ровным счётом наоборот.

Ничего нового.

На этот раз ответ был незамедлительным:

«Я приеду».

Фыркнув, Тони откинулся на спинку стула.

— Так просто? У меня теперь назначено свидание с беглым преступником?

«Ладно», — напечатал он.

Да, опредёленно, они оба выжили из ума, но, может, из этого получится создать что-то новое.


End file.
